The 125th Hunger Games
by askewlemon97
Summary: The rebellion had failed, and the Hunger Games put back into action. But not without a rule change. Now there may be two victors instead of one. This years Tributes are thankful for this when the Quarter Quell twist is announced. Rated T because its the Hunger Games and blood will be flowing.
1. Chapter 1

Salt, seaweed, and fish. That's all you can ever smell here in district four. You may think that it smells good, but that's only if you don't live here. People say you get used to it after a while, but I have lived here all 16 years of my life and, let me tell you, I can smell it as clear as day.

Another thing about living in district four is we eat a lot of fish, and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT. So when I walk down the hall and see my mom cooking fish for breakfast its no big surprise. I sit down next to my twin brother, Mako, at out scratched, faded wood table and wait for my mom to finish cooking.

My mom is the typical district four resident. Tan, sun bleached hair, green eyes, and freckles, she's pretty much just a bigger version of me. As for Mako, he has the same tan skin, and freckles as mom, and me however, he has dads ice blue eyes and dark brown hair. I've always been jealous of his eyes, there so different. I have always wanted to look different, I just want to stand out in a crowd, not look the same as everyone else.

"Cove, are you going to eat or not?" mother asks. I look down and see a plate in front of me with a fish, staring back up at me, on it. I mumble thanks to my mother and starts eating. The fish is no foreign taste to me, I have had it enough times to become familiar with it.

"Hey kids!" I hear a husky voice say. I look over to the doorway and see my father standing there. "Dad?!" Mako says, " What are you doing here? When did you get back? You have to tell us all about the boat!"

Poor Mako, he must have forgotten that reaping day is coming up. He never did have the best memory, then again he may just be caught up in this rare moment of happiness. I honestly don't know what all the fuss is about reaping day I mean its not like I would ever get picked. The odds are incredibly low. It's like a one in a million chance that either Mako or me gets reaped. Our family is fairly well off so we don't have to get tesree. Were pretty much golden.

" Son, I am home because today is the day they are going to announce the Quarter Quell twist, it is the 125th games after all." Dad says. I see the light extinguish from Mako's eyes. He was probably hoping dad was going to stay longer than a week this time, pathetic.

We all sit down and talk about what's has happened in the six months since we have last seen dad. He has been a crab boat for all of that time. He would call once a month just so we knew he wasn't dead but other that that we had no form of connection with him. I'm kinda pissed at him for leaving us all the time but he rakes in the cash doing this. As a result we can afford fish every day and not just bread. Which as you already know, I think is just _fantastic._

After listening to dad for over an hour I start to get bored. " May I be excused?" I ask " I told Sandy that I will meet her at the docks today." Sandy is my best friend, she has been since we were 12. We met at our first Reaping, she was in front of me in the line to give our blood sample before we could wait for the unlucky kid that year to get reaped. She had so much hair that even though she was shorter than me, there was no way I could see over her. That was amazing to me. Most people in district four have slightly curly hair, but hers was so big it could be another person. I poked her in the back and told her how much I loved it, and ever since then we have been the best of friends. " Of course honey, tell her I say hello, and you have to be back by one, that's when the announcement is on." My mother says. " Can I go with you?" Mako asks. I snort a little and he blushes. Mako has the BIGGEST crush on Sandy, he wont admit it though. I personally think that is incredibly stupid, I mean what's the worst she could do? Say no? Which I know she wouldn't because she has a crush on him too. They are those people that everyone knows likes each other but they are completely oblivious to each other's feelings. I would tell them but they both made me swear to never tell anyone.

" Sure, Sandy wont mind I guess," I say as I'm walking out the door. Seconds later he joins me as we begin our short journey to the docks. "What do you think the twist will be?" he asks. " I have no clue, lets see what has there been so far?" I ask. " Ummm the first was the districts had to choose the tributes, second was double the tributes, third was the victors had to go back in…" he says. We all know the story of what happened after that one. District 13 came back from the dead and started a rebellion, but failed. As a result all involved were exiled and District 13, and District 12 were obliterated. Since then 12 has been rebuilt and repopulated. And the Hunger Games has begun again. Though it is not the same as before. Now there may be two victors if they originate from the same District. " And the last one was all ages could be reaped." He finished. " Well than we can count all of those options out." I say. "Hey Cove, Mako! Over here!" I hear Sandy yell. We run over to her. We exchange general chit-chat, with the occasional awkward few seconds of conversation between Mako and Sandy. And before we know it, it is 12:45 and we have to head back home. " Alright see you later Sandy!" I say. " Yeah bye sandy I had fun with you, well you an Cove, so uhh bye again." Mako says. " Oh my God I cant believe I just did that! I made a total fool of myself in front of her!" he says as we are walking away. " So are you admitting you like her?" I ask. " Yes, I mean no, I mean its complicated." He mumbles. I laugh and just keep walking.

When we arrive home president snow is already on the television about to break the seal to the envelope that will tell us the twist this year. President Snow is wearing a simple black dress that strongly contrasts with her pure white hair. She is the granddaughter of the late Coriolanus Snow. Who died shortly after the failed rebellion.

"Ehem, this year is a special year in Panems hist…" she says, but I just tone her out I don't really care about our history, I'm just here because my mom wants me to be. Oh she's getting to the good part! " For the 125th Hunger Games, to show that no family is infinitely strong, the tributes must be siblings. The female will be chosen first, then the male will be chosen from her male siblings that are of reaping age. All children with no siblings between the ages of 12 and 18, or no siblings at all will not be required to participate in the reaping and Games. Thank you." She says then it goes to a commercial about something called shaving cream before my mom has a chance to turn off the TV.

"NO! this can't be happening! I am going to lose both of my babies, I cant lose both of my babies your all I have when you father is gone." Mother says between sobs. My father walks over and tries to calm her down. " mom, your acting stupid, its not like we got reaped. Do you know how many other kids there are with siblings of reaping age in this district? Huh, do you? A lot. Most of the people I know have siblings. We're going to be just fine. So calm down and pull your act together!" I yell. "Coventina, do not talk your mother this way!" my father yells. I can tell he is mad because they never use my full name. " I am sorry mother, you know how I don't do well with crying." I apologize. " It's okay I forgive you." She sniffles.


	2. Chapter 2

I still can't believe its already been a week since the twist was announced, it feels like seven hours instead of seven days. But the whole time has been sucky. A crying mom, school, stupid smelly fish, awkward conversations between Mako and Sandy, and more stupid smelly fish.

I start walking down the hall for breakfast and when I get there, I get the best surprise of my life, something other than fish for breakfast. I walk over to the bubbling pot and see crab legs sticking out. " Dad how did you get crab?!" I ask. " Well, I made a deal with my boss. Four of their finest crabs, for four unpaid weeks on his ship." He says. " Thank you, thank you thank you! You know how much I hate having fish and bread every morning." I say. " Yes I do. Now grab a plate, and sit down. MAKO! ARIEL! COME OVER HERE! ITS TIME TO EAT!" he says as he puts a crab on each of the four plates. I have only had crab once before, when I was ten. It was dad's first year on the boat; all first years get to bring a little something home to their families. Although, when we had crab then there was only one so we all shared the meat, and dad got the meat out for us. So my point is, I have no clue how to get to the meat out of the shell. I look over at dad to see what he is doing. He rips off the legs and starts sucking. It's kinda barbaric… I like it!

After I finish eating I head upstairs to change into my Reaping outfit. A simple faded blue dress. It's really nothing special but it makes me feel beautiful. I usually wear a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. So this dress is a nice change, even if it is only for one day. I put my hair up in a bun, and grab a pair of simple silver studs it wear. I walk over to my cracked mirror and see that I actually look good. My hair is clean (well as clean as I can get it considering our bathtub is a bucket) and my dress is unwrinkled. I'm actually a little proud of my self.

" Kids! Its time to go; get down here, we don't want to be late." I hear my mother say. I run down the hall to see everyone else walking out the door. Mom and Dad are dressed in their everyday clothes, but Mako is in a pair of grey slacks and a white button down shirt that is obviously to small for him.

We start walking to Town Square (which is about a 20 minute walk) and all I can think about is how much I want a car. Right now thousands of spoiled rotten capitol people are driving around in they're cars and not even thinking about how lucky they are. I mean how great would it be to be able to drive to Town Square instead of walking there in the baking sun?

" So who do we know that doesn't have to be in the Reaping?" Mako asks. " Well Sandy only has a sister, so she's out. And I don't really talk to anyone else, so I don't really know." I reply. As soon as I said Sandy is out I saw a wave of relief pass over Mako. Honestly, if one of them doesn't tell the other one soon how they feel, I'm just going to tell each of them myself. You have to live in the moment because for all you know you could get chosen for the Hunger Games, or something crazy like that.

We finally get to Town Square and Mako and me get in line. I keep looking around for Sandy but I don't see her. Maybe she didn't come; she doesn't have any eligible siblings after all. Only a 12 year old sister, and because they are both female they don't need to be in this years Reaping. I would appreciate it if she came though. For a little support, not that I am worried or anything. Still, with the number of kids cut in half this year my chances of getting chosen are incredibly low. There is no possible way I will get chosen. I am 100% confident that they will not call out the name Coventina Herring.

" Cove." Mako asks. "What's up?" I reply. " Don't get picked okay. Both of our fates are hanging on your name right now." He says. " Mako I have no intention of getting reaped this year or any other year, but especially this year." I say. He doesn't have a chance to reply because he's up next to sign in.

After we sign in and get our fingers pricked we part ways. Mako heads over to the boy's side, and I head over to the girl's side. They didn't split up the age groups this year, like they usually do, because of the amount of kids missing. Way more than I thought. Probably over half, but I'm still not nervous. Okay maybe I am a tiny bit nervous.

I go stand next to a girl named Marissa. Marissa is the definition of different. She has bright red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and she's extremely tall for a girl. I would estimate that she is almost six feet tall. I have to look up at her, for I am only 5' is also the definition of a slut. She knows she's one of the prettiest girls in the school, and she flaunts what she's got. At the moment she's wearing a dress that barely covers her butt, and has a V-neck so low, it barely covers any of her skin. Although, all the guys in school think she is the prettiest thing. It's like a right of passage into manhood. If you hook up with Marissa White than you're a true man. Almost every guy I know has been with her at least once, including my stupid brother.

My train of thought was stopped when the escort came up on stage. Her name is Champagne Gold. She always plays up her name by wearing all gold. Gold hair, gold dress, gold skin, gold nails, well, you get the point. She also has that annoying capitol accent. I mean, I know I said I like different but I didn't mean capitol people different. I like when peoples natural look is different, for example: ice blue eyes, red hair, or pale skin.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the 125th annual Hunger Games! And this isn't just any Hunger Games it's the Quarter Quell, which as you all know only happens every 25 years! So the tributes chosen this year will be the luckiest tributes since the 100th Games!" she says excitedly. Then she plays the video about how we should never start a rebellion again and the consequences it had last time, bla bla bla. I pretty much zone everything out for the rest of the time, like I do for every Reaping. I will start paying attention when they choose the boy. Just to make sure Mako isn't chosen. Well, its not like he can get chosen this year anyways. Not unless I am Reaped, and like I said there is no way that is going to happen.

I scan the crowd for Sandy while waiting for the female tribute to be called. I finally catch her eye; she's waving. Suddenly she goes pale, weird. Maybe she's going to be sick. And for some reason Marissa is poking me. I look over at her and she motions up at the stage. Probably telling me to pay attention. When I lookup at the stage I see Champagne looking around. " Coventina Herring? Yoo-hoo? Where are you? You don't have to be shy! I don't bite." She says. Oh. My. God. Did she really just say my name? _My _name!? This can't be happening. No. No. No. " Girl, are you deaf? She's calling your name." Marissa says while pushing me forward. I start walking towards the stage, although I don't feel like I am in control of my limbs. I start ascending the stairs; there's only four, but it feels like a million. "Hello dear, you must be Coventina! How are you doing?" Champagne asks. How am I doing? Is she joking? I am obviously not doing well at all! I have just been sentenced to death! I am going to have to go in an arena with some guy I don't even know and try to… oh my God, I completely forgot about the twist! The male tribute is going to have to be Mako!

**Authors note:**

**Whooo! Chapter 2 done! For all that are reading this, expect multiple updates weekly! The next chapter is going to be a shorter one. I will probably post it tonight or sometime tomorrow but most likely tonight. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review and favorite **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be a shorter one but hopefully you all like it!**

**Mako's POV**

Cove just got Reaped. I cannot believe this is happening. It's not the sort of thing that you think will ever happen to you, just to other people. I hear Champagne call her up again. Cove is just standing there, looking at that Marissa girl with a weird face. What the hell is she doing?! I see Marissa point up at the stage, and a look of horror goes over Cove's face. She must not have been paying attention; I told her last year to pay attention to the Reapings more! She didn't even hear her own name. Great, just great. Now the sponsors are going to think she is deaf or something. It's going to be up to me to keep us alive in there.

Cove starts walking up to the stage; it looks like she's going to hurl. When she gets to the top Champagne asks her how she's doing. Cove just looks at the floor and doesn't say anything. "Umm okay then. May I have the names of her brothers?" she asks one of the nearby Peace Keepers. A small piece of paper, that surely has my name on it, is immediately provided. "Oh okay! You only have one brother. However we can't break tradition now can we?" she says as she drops the single name in the male's reaping bowl. I can't help but wonder how they got my name so fast. Cove is just staring at the floor this whole time.

I have to prepare myself for this. I know I am going to be reaped, but I have to look like I don't mind. District four, though rare, has the occasional Career; maybe I can pull that off. Yeah, okay I can do this. I am a big enough guy to look like I have trained. The sponsors will also eat it up. "Future District 4 career accidentally chosen for the 125th Games" I can see it now. All right Mako don't make a fool of yourself.

" Mako Herring!" Champagne calls, in her high-pitched Capitol voice. I put a big grin on my face and start marching up to the stage. I bound up the stairs like I am glad to be there, when in reality, I'm terrified. "Oh, well hello there. You're Mako Herring I presume?" she asks. Well obviously, I wouldn't be coming up here if I wasn't. Idiot. " Yes ma'am, the one and only!" I say with a big smile on my face. Her small Capitol brain is confused by my act. This is good, very good. But it's the people with the bigger brains I am worried about. " How old are each or you?" she asks. She looks over at Cove for an answer, but cove is just standing there looking at the floor still. So it's up to me. Again. " We are both 16! We're twins actually. Isn't that exciting? How often do you have a set of twins in the Games?" I say. I can tell she loves me. Cove, not so much but she loves me. " I can't even remember the last times we had twins! Its such a rare thing!" she says with a wide smile. She's just excited to finally have a good tribute. District 4 has really been slacking these last few years.

" Okay, now I know you both already know each other but I still need you to shake hands. We don't want to break tradition or anything." She says. " Of course Mrs. Gold. Love the hair by the way." I say. She has a huge smile on her face after I say that. " Oh Honey, it's Miss, I am completely single!" she says. " Good to know" I say with a wink. Her face turns bright red, though hard to see under all of that gold, but she is definitely blushing. "Ehem" I hear from Cove. I look over at her and see her hand is outstretched. I grab it and give her a reassuring squeeze and a smile, a real smile not one of those fake ones I have been giving the cameras, and Champagne for the last few minutes.

**Authors note:**

**Like I said, short Chapter. The next one will be longer. I will probably post it tomorrow night sometime. Don't forget to review, and favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**COVE'S POV**

The whole Reaping ceremony was a blur. I can't remember anything, which is weird because Mako is usually the one with the bad memory. All I know is right now I am being escorted through the District 4 Capitol building.

The Peace Keeper that has been escorting me through a building throws me in a room and tells me to wait. I estimate that I will probably be in here for at least ten minutes before my family arrives. That gives me time to start processing what is happening. I make a list of all the things happening right now, because I'm pretty sure I am going into shock. I need time to think about what is happening to me. I was reaped for the Hunger Games; the Games I am in is a Quarter Quell; my brother will be there with me; we could be dead before the month is over. I was Reaped for the Hunger Games; the Games I am in, is a Quarter Quell; my brother will be there with me; we could be dead before the month is over. No matter how many times I say it, it still doesn't feel real. I was so sure that I wouldn't be Reaped. I was 100% positive that they wouldn't Reap me. I don't understand how it could have happened.

Just then I see the doorknob jiggle and the door swings open. My mom comes running in and wraps me in a giant hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened to you." She says. I can barely understand her though because of how much she is crying. " Mom, please stop crying." I ask, but I don't think she really hears me, because she's hyper ventilating. "Mom! You have to stop. You going to have a panic attack or something." I say, but this whole time I have been crying too, so I don't think she's going to stop. So we just stare at each other, crying. Then she starts laughing. Not like a little giggle; she is hysterically laughing. Then I start laughing too. " If anyone saw us they would think we are insane!" I say in between laughs. That just makes her laugh harder. We walk over to the couch and sit down, all while laughing and crying at the same time.

" Ehem," says the Peacekeeper while giving us a strange look. Like I said, we must look insane. We get the message. She is out of time; she has to go see Mako now. My mom gives me a hug and walks out, and we are still laughing. When she leaves my laughs fade away. Then I just sit there in silence waiting for my next visitor.

My father turns out to be next. " Okay you two can do this. You're both strong. Neither of you are stupid either. You know what you can and can't do." He says with wild eyes. " Dad, we are going to try our hardest to win this, but you have to consider the possibility that we wont come out of it." I say with teary eyes. He shakes his head, and looks down at the floor. I can tell he has already been to see Mako by how red his eyes are. " I just don't want to leave your mother all alone." He says. That's right the ship! If Mako and I die then mom will be alone while dad is on the ship. " Sir, time is up." The Peacekeeper says. My father nods, tells me good luck then leaves, and once again; I am alone.

The next person that comes in is Sandy. " Hey Cove." She says with teary eyes. I run up to her and wrap her in a hug. After a few seconds of hugging I pull away. " So… Have you been to see Mako yet?" I ask. " Coventina! How could you talk about boys at a time like this?!" she yells. " Everybody that has been in here so far has cried. I just want to talk about something normal. So I will ask again, have you been to see Mako yet?" I tell her. " No I have not. I was planning on going over there after I saw you." She says. "YES! Okay, you have to tell him how you feel about him." I say excitedly. " Absolutely not." She says in a stern voice. " Tell him. Please it's my dying wish! Plus he feels the same way about you! He practically told me." I say. " Okay, first of all you are not going to die, so you are not entitled to a dying wish. Second did he really say he likes me?" she says. " Yeah, totally." I say. Her face beams but before she can say anything our time is up and she has to leave. " Good luck Cove, I will be rooting for you!" she says. " I better get good news when I see Mako again!" I yell as the door is closing.

I don't expect anyone else to come. I never really had any friends other than Sandy. But who comes through the door next is a complete surprise. Marissa. " Okay I know you're wondering why I am here because we were never friends or anything. So I am just going to spit it out. I would like your permission to marry Mako." She says with a completely serious face. " W-what?" I ask. " Oh I know you heard me; don't make me say it again." She says. I burst out laughing. Marry Mako? Is she insane? " Please, this isn't a joke I love him and I always will love him." She says. "Wait have you guys hooked up other than that one time last year?" I ask. " No, but ever since then he is all I can ever think about. Whenever another mans lips are on mine Mako is all I can think about, and whenever I" she says but I cut her off before she can say anymore. " Okay, ewe. Don't say that kind of stuff to me I am his sister. And no you do not have my permission to marry Mako. He doesn't even like you." I say. " Ugh! I knew you would do this you only care about your self!" she yells. "No I care about Mako not ending up with a gold digging slut. I know the only reason your doing this is because if he wins then we will be rich, and you want in on that. Well you know what Marissa? Volunteer next year if you want to be rich!" I yell, and she storms out of the room.

My face is bright red from yelling so much. I can't believe she wanted my permission to marry him? Who does that! All I wanted were simple good byes. But instead I got a mom having a psychotic break, a father who is going to leave my mother alone, a friend who is secretly in love with my brother, and a girl who wants to be my future sister- in-law. Wonderful, just wonderful.

**MAKO'S POV**

My first visitor is my dad. He comes in and starts telling me how strong Cove and me are, and how we have to live so mom isn't left alone. " You're already off to a good start. How you acted like you wanted to be in the was genius! I almost fell for it myself. If you could just keep that up sponsors will be throwing themselves at your feet!" he says. I notice that he is crying. I have never seen him cry before. " Dad, you know the odds of both of us coming out of this are extremely low right? Rarely do they let two people from the same district win. They always kill one of them off with a mutt or a 'natural' disaster." I say. " Yeah, but this year is going to be different! Siblings going in there so they have to let two kids win! They just have to!" he says with a giant sob. I give him a sad look and I am about to tell him that he has to prepare himself for the possibility that we aren't coming back, but a peacekeeper comes in and tells him it is time to leave. " I love you dad!" I say, as the door slams shut.

I expect my mother is going to come next. But instead Sandy comes in. Oh my god sandy came to say goodbye to me! I hope I look fine; did those few tears I shed with dad make my eyes red? What if I look like a fool? Oh great she is never going to like me. She runs up to me and I open my arms for a hug but instead she kisses me. It's amazing. No kiss I have ever shared with anyone has ever been as great as this one. She pulls away and looks me in the eye. " I love you Mako Herring and I always have." She says. " Oh my god, I cant believe all this time you have liked me. I have loved you forever, but I always thought you only thought of me as your best friends brother." I say. She giggles and kisses me again this time a quick one. " I just saw your mom, she was sitting in a corner hysterically laughing and crying. She told me to tell you goodbye for her, she said she doesn't want your last memory of her to be one where she look crazy." She says. I can't believe my own mother won't come say goodbye to me. " Do you want to sit down?" she asks. I nod and we go sit together. I sit on the soft couch and she sits next to me. Sandy wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder. We just sit like that until she is forced to leave. The peacekeeper literally had to drag her out of the room screaming and kicking. She is so cute when she is mad.

I am still shocked that my mother is not coming. But what bothers me the most is that she said she doesn't want my _last _memory of her to be her looking like she is crazy. She said the word last. That means she's doesn't think we are going to make it. Or at least she doesn't think _I _will make it.

I see the door nob start to turn. Is it her did she realize that she is being absurd? The door opens and I am shocked at who I see. It's Marissa, and she's crying. " Mako!" she yells as she runs towards me and wraps me in a hug. I just stand there with my arms hanging down by my sides. " I can't believe you secretly trained yourself to go into the Games! You're like a rookie Career!" she says as she pulls out of the one-way hug. " I just went to see your sister and I asked her for her blessing." She says while smiling hugely. " Melissa, _what_ are you talking about? What did you need her blessing for?" I ask with a bamboozled look. "We are getting married!" she squeals. "I know its sudden and your probably like ' this beautiful girl must be stupid, because how can we get married right now when they are about to whisk me away to the capitol' but I already sorted it all out with your Escort and your mentor! A marrier guy is coming in right now to let us say our vows!" she says. Almost as if planned a man dressed in all white comes in with the necessary things two people need to get married: a contract, a capitol rule book and a ribbon that the wrap around the two people. She has to be joking. " Marissa I don't mean any offense, but I am not going to marry you." I say. " WHAT? Why? I'm perfect!" she yells. " Marissa, I am dating someone else, and I am only 16." I say in as calm of a voice that I can muster. "You're dating someone else! Who?" she yells. " That is none of your business, now please leave." I ask. " bu-but Mako you didn't think our time last year was _amazing?_" she says. " No, I did not, is was a one time thing." I say. " SCREW YOU! I hope you die in that arena!" she yells a she stomps out of the room. The guy who was going to marry us follows her out the door. Well that was… interesting.


End file.
